how we became friends
by 00start-of-time00
Summary: AU. Imagine if the roles were reversed. Scott is human. Allison is alive, but something happened to her. Stiles is a werewolf. Lydia is on the path of becoming a witch. But these four have never met before, and they have no idea that they are all supernaturals. What happens when they have to come together to fight the almighty and power hungry Peter Hale and Derek Hale?
1. Act My Age

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me again.**

 **It's a week into summer and I've been getting new ideas for Teen Wolf fics because it's coming back this month :-)**

 **yess i'm so pumped! But anyways, I had this AMAZING idea that came to me tonight, and I just had to get it started. I know that I had another piece "a part of our pack now" that I started awhile back before my unannounced hiatus, but I think I'm going to put that on hold for now. Sorry for anyone who was following it (I don't think many were...) but I'll come back to it, I promise.**

 **I also have another story I've had in the works for awhile now, but I haven't started it.**

 **I'll be trying my best to update every week this summer, because I am a busy girl.**

 **Man. You have no idea.**

 **Anyways, I really hope you like this story! The first four chapters will be small introductions about the four core main characters, but you'll see a little bit of minor ones. You'll know what I'm talking about. Okayyy just read now! haha**

 **PLS REVIEW. 3333**

Scott McCall was your normal, above average teenage boy. He had a girlfriend. He played a sport, lacrosse, and was more than good at it. He was friends with everyone. Not to mention his smile.

Scott was rather popular. He was captain of the lacrosse team, and everyone adored him because of it. There was not one person in the school who didn't want to please him. And even if they said they didn't care about what Scott McCall thought of them, they were lying.

His girlfriend, Kira Yukimura, controlled the world that was Beacon Hills High School, and everyone knew it. She made it clear with her arrogant and bitchy attitude that made people wonder why Scott was dating someone as terrible as her. But Scott knew that there was so much more to her that others couldn't possibly see.

You see, everyone at Beacon Hills is artificially plastic. They don't care who you actually are, they only listen to what they hear from what others are saying about you. Scott learned that in the two years that he had gone to Beacon Hills. Kira had an interesting story and past that ultimately made Scott fall for her, but he knew that the others he went to school with wouldn't be able to comprehend something as deep.

Scott often wondered the stories that the students around him had. In a sea of more than one thousand fish, there was bound to be one in Beacon Hills High School that had a story that was worth writing about.

Writing was another thing that made Scott so perfect. His writing expressed who he was, but didn't reveal too much of his flaws that would tear down his "perfect" image. He wrote love poems for Kira that made other girls jealous. He was the editor-in-chief of the school newspaper, not only because he had a gift for writing but because he made the paper popular, and made people want to read it.

Scott loved to write. He had turned to writing when his parents started fighting.

He knew that no love was perfect, but Mr. and Mrs. McCall's love was more than unperfect. It was stressful, gut-wrenching, and painful to watch. They fought all the time, many times in front of Scott. They had started when Scott had just got out of the seventh grade. He didn't know how to deal with it at the time, so he turned to his friends. Kira and his best friend since diapers, Isaac Lahey.

Isaac Lahey was Scott's rock. He was the one person who had always been there for him when he needed someone to talk to about his parents or when he was having troubles with Kira. Isaac was the man to talk to. Isaac had stuck with Scott ever since they had first met, which was when they were two. They were inseparable; from potty training together and learning the basics of lacrosse, Isaac was with Scott the entire way to high school.

Isaac was the sweet boy that every girl wanted. His eyes made girls (and boys) swoon and his smile created butterflies in people's stomachs. He was just as popular as Scott was. He was Scott's right hand man on the field. He sat with Scott and the other popular kids at lunch. He proofread Scott's articles and essays when he wrote them. Isaac Lahey didn't just watch his best friend get the perfect life in high school. Somehow, he became a part of it. And he was okay with it.

Scott McCall did get the perfect life. But that life wasn't going to stay perfect for long.


	2. Let Me In

Allison Argent was supposed to die. It was a miracle that she even survived the torture she went through.

She could still feel the touch of the dirty, grimy hands on her skin, and the way they taunted her. She could feel the warm, disgusting breath on her neck. If she was really thinking about it, she could feel the hand pushing her hair back behind her ear as they tried to take her shorts off.

Allison Argent was raped.

They almost killed her; they beat her up, leaving purple and black bruises on her arms and legs for weeks, and cut her up with multiple knives that would leave scars on her forever. But those scars that her perpetrators left were not only physical, but mental as well. She couldn't forget her throat hurting from the screams she had let out that night. She couldn't forget how they shut her up by taping her mouth with duct tape and how she wished it had all just ended.

Some days she wished that she had died that day instead of dealing with the terrible consequences and nightmares that came with surviving.

Allison started to shut people, important people, out. She stopped talking to her mom and her dad about the incident all together. She rarely talked at the dinner table, letting her little brother, Aiden, talk endlessly about his day at school. Generally, she resorted to not talking to anyone at all, especially at school. She refused to talk to the principal or the school's dumb counselors, and only really consoled in her best friend, Malia Tate.

Malia and Allison had met in Chemistry sophomore year when they both blew up their labs. They had gotten in trouble with their teacher and sent to detention, but both girls viewed that day as life changing. They gained a new best friend.

Allison was originally going to shut out Malia too, but then Malia told her a secret.

"I'm depressed...suicidal, if you will. I've attempted two times when you were gone."

Allison asked her if she was talking to someone about it, and Malia said she was. But Allison wondered who. She always asked her if she was getting professional help for her depression, and Malia always responded with, "Yes, Allison! I am. I'm doing much better actually."

And Allison believed her.

Somehow, she didn't want to believe that counseling was actually helping someone though. Even her own best friend. She had went to counseling for a couple weeks and she didn't feel like she was being helped. She felt helpless. Almost as helpless as she did that night. Her counselors didn't help her at all. All they did was spit useless crap about "moving on" and "positivity" which would make sense to someone who went something a little less traumatic, like a puppy dying. She stopped going to counseling two weeks after she was enrolled. Her parents had no idea.

Allison was tired of feeling helpless. She hated the feeling of being weak. So, she enrolled into self-defense classes instead. She learned to fight back. She learned how to attack when attacked. Allison didn't feel weak anymore.

She wished that she could let people in. But whenever she tried, she always found a way to shut them out. Allison lost the ability to trust after that night. And it'll take awhile for her to get it back.

Allison doesn't realize it, but she'll find friends that she can trust in sooner than later.


	3. Dirty Little Secret

Stiles Stilinski couldn't remember a time when things were normal.

He had been turned into a werewolf when he was a freshman. A bunch of the guys from the lacrosse team had made him get some beer in the woods, and the next thing he knew, his eyes were glowing yellow and his senses had been heightened. He was handling everything fairly well considering his situation.

A practicing "veterinarian", Dr. Deaton, was more than happy to help with his transition. Stiles didn't know much about the supernatural world, but he was good at researching information. He had learned much about what he was and what he could become. But he also learned that being on his own could cause some problems.

Stiles' personality also changed completely after he was turned, but luckily not many noticed. Stiles' mom had died just before he was turned. The sheriff, Stiles' dad, as well as everyone else in Beacon Hills assumed that this change was due to the passing of his mother. Which makes complete sense.

Stiles used this cover up very well to crawl away from the limelight. He pried himself away from the center of attention, something he used to love so dearly, and resorted to hiding in the shadows. He couldn't risk anyone figuring out his secret.

Many knew Stiles Stilinski as the outgoing, but awkward boy in the front of the class, annoying and bugging the teacher out of homework. But after his mother's death, and his turn, he became the quiet, strong, intimidating boy in the back of the class, keeping himself out of trouble.

Though people wondered, they didn't ask.

Sheriff Stilinski didn't know what else to do. He had thought that this "phase" would pass but it didn't. It's been two years and Stiles had stayed the same. Sheriff didn't try to question too much, but he kept an eye out on his boy. Hoping and wishing that he would "get better." If only the sheriff knew what his son was going through.

It became easier. It became easier to dodge his counselor's questions and give her fake answers. It became easier to go to school when people always knew you weren't going to talk. It became easier when he didn't have friends.

Friends made things harder. That's why Stiles cut off all connections and friendships that he had made in the past. He quit the lacrosse team almost immediately.

Stiles became the mysterious guy with a secret that everyone wanted to know.

What Stiles didn't know though was that his secret wasn't going to be a secret for much longer.


	4. Lock Me Up

Lydia Martin had a family that many girls would love to have. What teenage girl wouldn't want magical powers that could basically let them do whatever the hell they wanted? She was a Martin witch, one of the most powerful and ancient family of witches that Beacon Hills had ever seen. Of course, no one had really _seen_ them.

Her parents magically locked her away in a family boat house just outside the town. She couldn't leave, even if she tried. Lydia used to imagine that she was Rapunzel. Her prince charming would find her and save her and they would live happily ever after. But Lydia waited for nine years, and eventually, she just gave up.

Lydia didn't have any human contact whatsoever. The only people she saw were her parents, and occasionally her grandparents, but they would bring her food every month and witch train her.

The only "outside" person that Lydia had ever known was her tutor. She was fifteen at the time and she told her parents how she needed an education for when she would finally be able to leave the treacherous boat house.

"Please, Dad."

"No, Lydia," He said. "No one can ever know about you. They can't even see you."

"It's a little unfair, don't you think? What happens when I get out of this place after I complete my training? I'll be clueless and I'll be just as helpless as I was before my witch training."

"...Fine."

And that was that. Lydia's father had gotten her a genius college student. Logan made her into a genius. He taught her not only biology and calculus, but also about culture and mainstream trends.

"What's that?" She had asked one day. Lydia observed as her only outside friend use his phone to scroll through Twitter. Logan looked up and smiled at her. He had handed her the phone for a second and showed her what it was.

"It's called 'Twitter'. It's one of those social medias that I was telling you about." He explained to her.

Lydia smiled slightly, examining the app carefully.

"Like Facebook and Instagram?" She wondered. Logan only nodded.

"Exactly."

"What do people use this one for?" Lydia asked him, her eyebrows wrinkling together in confusion. Logan looked at the young teen in front of him. He felt bad for her.

"Users kind of just...post how they feel or things that come to their mind," He said. "They call them 'tweets'."

Lydia rose one eyebrow skeptically.

"Kind of pointless, don't you think?"

Logan laughed.

Logan had been good to Lydia; he was very patient and encouraging with her. But soon, Logan began to question the Martins' motives to keeping their daughter locked up in the boat house.

"Haven't you ever wondered why you're locked up here? Why are you okay with this?" He asked her. Lydia sighed and shook her head.

"Just stop asking questions, okay? I'm used to, and I know that this is the right thing for me right now. Can we just continue with the lesson?"

But Logan was tired of keeping quiet. He asked Lydia's parents about it and threatened to go to the police if he discovered that they were abusing Lydia.

Obviously, Lydia's parents were furious about the confrontation and did what any normal parents of a witch would do.

They snapped his neck.

In front of Lydia.

"LOGAN!"

Lydia devastated for weeks; she refused to let it go, and she rebelled her parents by not training and not practicing her magic.

"We're sorry Lydia, but it was for the best. He was getting too close… we're only trying to protect you. What can we do to make it up to you?"

Lydia told them she wanted to go to an actual school with actual teachers and actual people.

"I'm not going to forgive you unless you do this for me."

So her parents enrolled her as a junior at Beacon Hills High School. Though they were very worried for her, they trusted her and her magic enough that she could do this.

When Lydia started at Beacon Hills High School, she was seen as the "new hot girl" that everyone wanted to get to know. She tried to stay quiet and hidden in the background, but somehow, Lydia always ended up being the center of attention.

She only wanted to go to school because she wanted to learn. Lydia didn't think she was actually going to make friends. But she didn't know that she'll meet three people who would quickly become her friends.


	5. Teenagers

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait, but I made up for it! This chapter is hella long. You'll see. Haha I hope you like it! Pls review and favorite! Thanks loves 3**

* * *

It was a normal day for Stiles. He went through the day with no issues and everything was fine, as usual.

But when he reached third period, something was different. Stiles could smell a new scent coming from his classroom. There was a new student. It was a girl, to be particular. He could smell the distinct floral shampoo that was radiating off the new girl. Stiles stepped into the room, his eyes roaming to find the new face in a crowd of familiar ones.

There she was. Sitting in the seat next to his.

Stiles bit his lip as a new feeling that he had never experienced before overcame him. He noticed how pretty the new girl looked. She seemed innocent, too innocent, but there was something about her that mae Stiles' palms sweat.

Stiles never felt this way about anyone before. He's never felt nervousness over a girl.

He cautiously moved towards his seat, giving the girl a slight smile when he sat down. He fumbled with his notebook and pens for a second before regaining his composure. He took a deep breath and smiled at the girl again.

"Hey," He said. "My name's Stiles. You transferred today?" When the girl hesitated to respond, Stiles became nervous. Did he say something wrong?

The girl turned to him and gave him a polite smile, opening her mouth to respond. But the teacher cut her off before she could answer.

"Good morning class! Today we're going to be completing a partner assignment. I would like all of you to pair up please." The biology teacher turned to the new girl with concern. "Lydia, I'm not sure if you wanted to do this assignment or not, it's kind of advanced with what we're doing…" Lydia shook her head with a smile.

"I'll be fine."

"I can be her partner!" Stiles exclaimed rather loudly, startling himself and Lydia. Their teacher looked at Stiles skeptically before walking away.

Lydia turned to Stiles with a grin and laughed.

"I'm Lydia." Stiles heart seemed to beat faster, and he was glad that he was the only werewolf in the room at that moment.

"Stiles."

Lydia's nose scrunched up, causing Stiles' mouth to turn up again.

"What kind of name is Stiles?" She asked with a giggle, turning to her notebook and examining the tools in front of her. She'd never used biology tools before.

"It's a nickname, but you'll have to ask my dad." He chuckled, as he headed his paper with his name and date.

Lydia observed his paper and rose an eyebrow.

"Stilinski?" She wondered aloud. "You're the sheriff's son?"

Stiles nodded without much word. Lydia didn't pick up on his silence.

Lydia sighed as she answered one of the questions on the assignment. Stiles' eyes widened as he watched her zoom through the questions.

"So, you transferred here today? Where are you from?"

Lydia smirked as she continued to complete the assignment.

"I'm from here. I've always lived in Beacon Hills." She answered vaguely.

Stiles stopped working. What?  
"Why haven't I seen you before then? Beacon Hills is pretty small, I mean…"

"I was homeschooled." She said. " _If you want to hear the normal, non screwed up version of my story_ ," she thought.

Stiles nodded with understanding.

"You must have had an amazing tutor if you just finished that assignment in less than ten minutes." He commented with surprise.

Lydia shrugged.

"Something like that." She said, with a subtle smile. "Need some help?"

Stiles laughed.

"That'd be nice."

/

After school, Stiles got in his jeep. He couldn't stop thinking about Lydia. The way she made him feel. Her smile.

Stiles drove to the hospital and checked in with the desk nurse. His father forced him to go to these support groups once a week to help him "cope with his problems that are still visibly present in his life" as his dad said.

Usually, Stiles would just skip out of going to these support groups like he did with his counselors. But for some reason, today he didn't want to. He didn't have anything better to do so he found himself driving to the hospital.

Stiles sat himself next to a brunette girl he recognized from school. She was clearly shaking and fidgeting with her hands. He felt nervous for her. She seemed so anxious that it was making him nervous. Finally, the group began.

"Hello everyone. This is a support group for young teens who have suffered terrible tragedies. It's only for your help. If you want this group to help you, you need to participate; we encourage all of you to participate. This is strictly confidential, and nothing will leave this room. I'm Miss Blake," The lady said. "Would anyone like to start?"

Everyone was quiet for a moment. No one wanted to talk about their suffering. Miss Blake looked concerned, but she wasn't concerned enough that she would call someone in the circle out.

Finally, one girl raised her hand.

"Hi guys...um, I'm Savannah."

"Hi Savannah." Everyone else said. It made Stiles jump; he wasn't expecting it. He noticed that the girl next to him had spoken with everyone else, which told him that she had been around her before.

"Um, I'm fifteen….I lost my family a couple months ago." Stiles could hear his heart breaking in his chest as the girl spoke. "They died in a car accident. Drunk driver. Um...I was at my friend's house when it happened."

Stiles glanced at the girl next to him slightly, and saw that she was still trembling.

"My little brother…he was only four." Savannah began to sob. "He should have lived. My parents were great people. They had such big hearts...It's been hard. I've been put into the foster system a few times since the accident. I've finally found this foster family that truly cares for me and will love me, but...it just isn't the same. I miss them so much."

Stiles frowned. He understood what that was like.

"I know how you feel." He found himself saying. His eyes widened and he looked around the circle. Everyone's eyes was on him. Even the brunette next to him was actually looking at him.

"I...uh...my name is Stiles."

"Hi Stiles."

Stiles' eyes darted to people's faces and the ground all at once.

"I'm um seventeen. Um...I know how you feel because I lost someone too. I lost my mom when I was fourteen...I was in my first year of high school. I had a great life before she died. Both my parents loved me unconditionally. They sent me to a great school where I had so many loving friends. I was involved in a lot of fun activities. But when she died...it didn't feel right, you know? I still have a dad who loves me very much...it's why I'm here. I still go to a great school...But my friends? I pushed them away. I stopped doing the things I loved...like...uh lacrosse. Man, I loved lacrosse. But.."

Stiles felt tears forming in his eyes. He felt the hand of the person to his left patting his back. "It wasn't right without my mom."

A few more people talked about losing their parents, and it surprised Stiles that there were so many kids and teens in Beacon Hills that had lost their parents in a terrible accident. It was overwhelming and Stiles suddenly didn't feel so alone.

But then there were the kids who didn't lose a parent...but went through something much more horrifying.

Like Allison Argent.

"U-Uh...Hi, I-I'm Allis-son."

"Hi Allison."

She was glaring at the ground and took a deep breath before speaking. She had stopped shaking a little, but her hands were still fidgeting and moving. She couldn't sit still and Stiles wondered why.

"I...I was...um…" Stiles saw Allison close her eyes and a tear fell from them. "I was raped."

Many people, mostly girls, gasped at the sound of such a horrid word and Stiles saw many of their faces fall. His face fell.

"I..I don't remember much of w-what happened. It's all...it's a blur, you know? It's kind of like looking back at your kindergarten days 10 years later. I know it happened, I...can still...feel it happening. I have nightmares almost every night. Nothing seems to help," She said. "I haven't really gone to counseling too much. It's too hard to talk about. I pushed people away. I can't sit still for more than a minute because...I just can't…"

Stiles got a really good look at the girl that was sitting next to him. He saw this girl every day and had no idea.

Stiles hesitated to place a hand on her shoulder, but he found his arms working without his permission, already doing it without him knowing it.

Allison gave him a smile. A genuine smile.

After the session, people started talking to each other and Allison approached Stiles.

"Hi." She said softly. Stiles looked up from his phone and grinned at her.

"Hey." Stiles replied. "You know, I walked in here today thinking I wasn't going to get anything out of it. But I was so wrong."

Allison bit her lip and nodded.

"I thought the same exact thing my first time. But...I don't know. Listening to other people and their troubles makes me feel less alone, you know?" Stiles looked away with a small smile.

"I know."

Allison and Stiles just stood in silence for a little bit until Allison's phone lit up like a christmas tree. She looked down and nodded to herself before smiling at Stiles.

"Well, I gotta go. I hope I see you here next week though." She said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Allison gave him a weird look. "School."

Allison laughed and nodded.

"School it is."

Stiles watched the brunette leave his sight, getting into a car with who he presumed was her father. He watched to car leave the front entrance of the hospital. And when she left, Stiles felt a part of him get empty. He was making friends again. And he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

/

The next day at school, Scott ran, literally ran, to Coach's office because he was informed that they were one man short for the next game. Apparently Greenberg had fractured a bone or something...whatever. Scott didn't really care, he just needed to figure out what to do about the game.

Which was tomorrow.

Scott reached Coach's office but when he got there, he already heard another voice talking with Coach.

"So, why did you call me here?" The voice asked. It was obviously a boy and he sounded about the same age as Scott.

Scott tried to peek into the office but he only saw Coach.

"I need your help, Stilinski."

Scott's eyes widened.

Stiles Stilinski?

Scott suddenly flashed back to freshmen year, the first year he had heard of Stiles Stilinski.

 _Scott had known most of the guys who were trying out for the lacrosse team because he had known them from grade school. He had many classes with them as well, so he wasn't too worried about fitting into the team. He also wasn't too worried about his skill; Beacon Hills hadn't won a lacrosse championship in over five years, but Scott was sure to make that change. He had been practicing all summer and well through the year, and he knew he was going to be captain._

 _Scott knew every single freshmen boy trying out for the team that year. He had scooped out the competition, made friends with his future teammates to check their skill level and see if they were a threat to his journey to be captain._

 _Or at least he thought._

 _Tryout day had come and Scott saw all the faces that he had sought out. All were familiar except one._

 _Stiles Stilinski. He knew that his father was the sheriff of the town. But he didn't know how well he was at lacrosse. It scared him._

 _"Hey!" Scott called out, running towards Stiles to greet him. Stiles smiled and waved._

 _"Hey. You're Scott McCall right?" Scott nodded quickly, stretching his hand out for a fist bump._

 _"The one and only. Stiles?" Stiles grinned and gave a firm nod._

 _"Yup." Stiles looked around at the other boys trying out. "A lot of them don't look like they're lacrosse types, you know what I mean?"_

 _Scott chuckled in agreement._

 _"Yeah. I've talked to all of them though. All nice people, I just don't know how many of them are going to make the team." Scott said. "How long have you been playing?"_

 _Stiles shrugged._

 _"A few years. My mom made me do it at first, but then I actually started to love it." He said with a hidden smile behind his lips. He continued to put his gear on as he glanced at Scott. "How about you?"_

 _"Sixth grade," He replied. "I practice every day though."_

 _Stiles laughed as he took out his stick._

 _"That's good. Real dedication." Stiles squinted his eyes at Scott. "I like you. I hope we both make the team. I could see you being a good captain."_

 _Stiles' words still haven't left Scott's mind. He thinks about it every time the team comes together in the locker room. Someone was missing._

Stiles left the team after his mom died, which Scott understood completely. A part of him just wished that he didn't.

"Sorry Coach, I don't think I can do it. It's been way too long."

Scott heard Coach sigh and he could mentally picture him shaking his head.

"Stilinski. We need you."

They were both silent, and Scott waited anxiously to hear Stiles' answer.

"I'm sorry. I just can't."

Scott heard Stiles walking out of the office and he ducked behind benches. Stiles still saw him though. Their eyes met briefly and Scott saw the sadness that was coming from him.

There was something else going on here.

/

Scott couldn't stop thinking about Stiles. He thought about the how sad he looked all the way to the front office, where he would wait for his pass to go home early that day.

He had a dentist appointment.

Scott took a seat next to an unfamiliar redhead who seemed nervous. She wasn't visibly nervous, but she wasn't too happy either.

"Hey." He said quietly, not to disturb the secretary or principal in the other room who were dealing with more important things. "I'm Scott. Are you new here?"

The girl nodded silently, glancing up to meet his eyes a few times.

"Lydia," She said. "Yeah, I transferred about a week ago. I'm actually going to see the counselor right now to follow up on my week…" Scott nodded.

"She's nice. You'll like her." Scott offered a smile.

"Why are you waiting?"

Scott shrugged.

"I'm supposed to leave early. I have a dentist appointment."

Lydia nodded her head and laughed.

"That sounds a whole lot more fun than talking to someone you don't know about how you feel about your new school." Scott tilted his head in confusion.

"What school did you come from? Did you move from another state?" He wondered.

Lydia shook her head.

"No, I was homeschooled before this," She said, looking around their surroundings once more. "My first time in an actual school."

Scott's eyes widened.

"Wow...that must be…"

"Hard?" Lydia scoffed. "I know. But I chose this so I might as well stick with it." Lydia looked down at her shoes. "It's weird. This is so much different. There are other people I have to think about as I walk down the halls. And I feel so… alone. I don't have many friends because I never really got out of the house and…" Lydia suddenly realized how much talking she was doing and she stopped herself. "Sorry."

Scott looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't be sorry. I understand."

Suddenly, Scott heard his name.

"Scott McCall? Early dismissal slip?" Scott nodded to the secretary and smiled. He looked back at Lydia as he stood up.

"That's my cue. I'll see you later Lydia," He said. "And I'm here if you ever need to talk, okay?"

Lydia just smiled and nodded, watching Scott walk away to the parking lot.

She didn't know what this feeling was.

The feeling that making friends gave her.

/

Allison was walking down the hall like she usually did, keeping her eyes and head down, making sure to get out of everyone's way to avoid attention.

But of course, Stiles Stilinski comes and greets her, and she can't refuse the attention.

"Allison!" Allison whipped around gently to see the boy trying to catch up with her in an endless sea of students.

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles walked alongside Allison for sometime, chatting about classes and teachers. He made an occasional joke here and there, making Allison giggle like she had never done before after the incident.

Everything was going great until she saw him.

Scott McCall.

Allison's heart swelled a little at the mere sight of him.

She had the biggest crush on him ever since she had first saw him. They had English together freshmen year and she immediately got nervous anytime he was around her. She always seemed to have one class with him every year.

She wished to talk to him, but she knew that she was too unpopular to even look at him. But she still did.

Scott smiled at her sometimes in the hall when he noticed her. Because Scott McCall knew everyone. And even if she tried her hardest not to feel special, Scott did things to her brain.

"Allison?"

She jumped, not even realizing that her best friend, Malia, had popped up on her other side. Stiles looked concerned but followed her gaze to the boy she was previously thinking about.

"Scott McCall? Really?" He whispered softly so only she could hear. Allison blushed furiously, tucking her hair behind her ear and laughing nervously.

"Hey, you're a new face." Malia commented rather blatantly, making Stiles raise his eyebrows.

"You too," He responded with a frown. "I'm Stiles. I met Allison at...this group..thing. You must be the best friend Malia."

Malia flipped her hair and smirked.

"The one and only."

Stiles gave a forced smile and looked away from the new girl he just made friends with to Allison, who was still kind of staring at Scott.

"Yo, Allison, at least try to not make it so obvious, will you?" Allison shook her head to herself again, trying to get Scott out of her head. She began aimlessly walking as she thought of things that could distract her from the popular lacrosse captain.

Well of course, Allison, being the clumsy girl she is, runs into a freaking locker door, probably breaking her nose and giving her a concussion.

"Ow!" She squealed, holding her nose in pain.

Stiles and Malia's eyes widened at the same time as they both witness Allison run into the devil's locker.

Kira Yukimura.

"Um, excuse me? Why the hell did you just do that?"

Allison was startled at first, but she gained her composure and moved away from the locker slightly.

"Sorry, I wasn't exactly looking where I was going, I'm really…"

"Psh, well maybe you should watch it then, huh? Who the hell are you anyway? Are you a transfer? A freshman maybe?" Allison glared at Kira for a second before backing down.

"I.."

"She's Allison Argent. She's been here since freshmen year, Kira, back off. It was an accident." They both heard behind them.

Scott.

He was defending Allison.

Kira's jaw dropped, as well as Stiles' and Malia's, as they watched Scott stand up to his devil girlfriend.

"Excuse me?" Kira exclaimed. "You don't tell me to back off! NO ONE tells me to back off, Scottie, I don't care if you're my boyfriend or not!" Scott let out a cold laugh.

"Leave it alone, Kira. Can't you just be chill for once?"

Kira looked at her boyfriend in shock before she stomped away from the scene. Scott looked to Allison, who still looked a little shaken up by the whole situation.

He didn't fail to notice Stiles Stilinski behind her.

"Are you okay, Allison?"

Allison meekly nodded.

"Thanks." She said quickly before running off.

Scott met Stiles' eyes as Malia went to go chase her best friend. Scott raised his eyebrows and Stiles started to follow.

"Thanks man." He said softly.

Scott nodded.

"Anytime."

/

Allison didn't know where she was running to exactly, but all she knew was she wanted to be away from people she knew.

Scott stood up for her against his own girlfriend.

What did that even mean? He was just being nice, right? Yeah, that was it.

Allison wasn't watching where she was going (again), and she decided to take a turn into the girl's bathroom where she ran into another redhead girl. Allison had never seen her before, so she must have been new.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry. I really need to watch where I'm going." The girl shook her head as she wiped her face.

"It's fine. I probably should too.." The girl said as she tried to walk past Allison. Allison scrunched her eyebrows as she noticed that the girl was crying.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked. The girl simply nodded but she didn't say a word as she stopped herself from opening the door. "I know a sad face when I see one. You want to talk about it?"

The girl looked up from the ground to reveal her red eyes and tears that were still streaming.

"That would be nice."

Allison took the girl to the back of the bathroom and they sat against the wall.

"What happened?"

The redhead sighed as she tried to calm her breathing down. Allison noticed how pretty she was.

"Well...I transferred a couple weeks ago. I asked my parents if I could start going to school here because I thought I could handle it...but I'm not sure if I can. It's so different. It's changing too fast."

Allison nodded as she rubbed the unknown girl's back.

"How was your school different from this one?"

The girl shook her head.

"I was homeschooled my entire life. I never went to school. Ever."

Allison's eyes widened.

"That's...That sounds hard. I'm sorry. But I mean, look on the bright side. You've probably made a lot of friends already, right?" The girl nodded with a smile. "I'm your friend too, okay? Remember that. And I'll be here with anything you need."

Allison got up and helped her newly found friend up the floor as well.

"What's your name?" Allison asked.

"Lydia."

"Allison." She replied. "Nice to meet you, friend."

"You too," Lydia answered with a grin. "Friend."


End file.
